


Perfect Mornings? I Don't Know Her

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Poor Shiro cant cook, Shiro's in love, Soft Mornings, breakfast fails, first monring in the new house, lance is in love, soft nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Shiro tries to surprise Lance the first morning in their first house together.It...doesn't go as planned.





	Perfect Mornings? I Don't Know Her

Lance wakes up to an empty bed and the smell of something burning.

He's out of bed in an instant, rounding the corner into the kitchen before he's even fully awake.

"SHIRO!" he yells, waving the thin cloud of smoke away from his face. "SHIRO THE NEW HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!"

Lance can see the cardboard boxes labeled "KITCHEN" in Shiro's bold handwriting. He really hopes they can save them. His favorite mug is in there.

"SHIRO!?" he calls again, more awake now, to worry about his husband rather than a mug. 

"SHIRO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There's the loud sound of a fire extinguisher releasing and soon after Lance is swallowed by a white cloud.

"Shiro?" Lance is waving his arms around trying to remember the way to the kitchen.

"I'm alright -"

"oooph" Lance collides with something solid and it takes him a half a second to realize that he just ran into shiro.

"Are you ok?!" Lance yells it up in his husband's face and Shiro smiles and moves them further out of the kitchen.

When he can finally see Lance through the cloud of smoke that's rapidly filling the house, Shiro nods "Yeah...Im ok." Lance smiles relieved, and wraps his arms around Shiro's waist, content to just hold him.

Shiro was expecting Lance to be mad. He was expecting a half hearted lecture about beauty sleep and "Don't you want me to look good?" said in playful teasing.

He was not expecting Lance to hold him like he had just tried to take on a legion of aliens and barely made it back alive.

Shiro smiles, leave it to Lance to keep surprising him.

Shiro wraps Lance up in his arms and rest his cheek in Lance's soft soft hair.

They stay like that long enough for the white smoke to dissipate a bit and the smell of burnt batter to fill the air.

Lance shifts slightly, pulling away from Shiro just a bit. "What happened?" he whispered.

Shiro cringes, "I uh- made breakfast?" It sounds like Shiro is questioning that idea himself.

Lance laughs, "Shiro, the only person I know to burn ramen. Made breakfast?"

Shiro sticks out his tongue "tried." he corrects, looking at the mess around them, "tried" he repeats, sadder this time.

Lance kisses him softly, rising up on his toes to do so. "What were you making?" he murmurs.

"Waffles" Shiro sighs dejectedly, letting his hand fall to his husband's waist.

Lance smiles against Shiro's lips, of course it was waffles, Shiro knew lance loved them almost as much as he loved Shiro himself.

"Then let's make waffles."

Lance gently steps away from Shiro, catching one of his hands before it falls.

Standing there in the white haze of disaster, Shiro swears he's looking at an angle.  
\-----------------------------------------

Lance leads Shiro into the kitchen, coughing only once on his way to the window.

He throws up the sash and inhales deeply the fresh air that comes in, chasing some of the fog out.

Shiro smiles and steps up behind Lance.  
Lance steps on his foot backing up as he wasn't expecting Shiro and epps when he collided with  
Shiro's chest.

Lance ducks his head, "sorry" he mutters. Shiro laughs lightly and curls is toes. "No harm done."

Lance chuckles and wraps Shiro back up in a hug. 

they seem to be doing that a lot this morning.

a stomach growling interrupts the peaceful silence.

Shiro flushes all the down his neck when he realize that was his stomach.

Lance grins and pokes at Shiro's gut. "Let's feed the beast shall we?"

Stepping away yet again Lance lead the way into the kitchen.

It's a mess. There is batter splattered all over the counter and down the cabinets. The waffle iron is still smoking slightly and Lance is pretty sure he'll have to call hi Mama for a magic trick to clean it but for now Lance leaves it be. Dropping Shiro's hand to dig around in the fridge Lance takes only a minute to pull out their last half a dozen eggs and some sausage. Shiro reaches over Lance's head to grab a couple of pans and they settle into a rhythm.

Reach

Pull

Duck

Wait

Crack

Pause

Pinch

Sizzle.

The quiet house rapidly being filled with Lance's humming and Shiro's soft shuffle of slippers. 

The air is clearing and soon they are sitting on the floor where the kitchen table has yet to be set up eating out of a sauce pan and a cereal bowl.

Shiro is frowning into his eggs and Lance hums a question at him around a mouth full of sausages.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Shiro muttered, sulkily taking a bite of his eggs.

Lance laughs softly, "We'll work up to that."

Shiro smiles and they spend the rest of the morning in silence, eating eggs between soft smiles shared, dancing to clean and put up the dishes, silence only broken by laughter. 

The ten o'clock hour passes quietly and while the house is airing out they lay together on the floor and whispered how perfect this house is and how fitting it was that the morning was less than perfect but so very ,very, them.


End file.
